1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel simulator of a chemical warfare agent.
More particularly, this invention relates to a chemical which may be used to simulate nerve gas in an improved manner during decontamination procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Difficulties of a technical and administrative nature prevent the use of nerve gas in research, development, and testing procedures due to the hazards involved. Current safety and security regulations which govern the use of toxic chemical warfare agents preclude most research, development, and testing of nerve gas such as VX in most laboratories. For example, no outdoor testing may be done with the actual nerve gas itself. Thus, in order to facilitate chemical defense research, development, testing and evaluation, it is vital to have an inventory of chemical simulants for such nerve gas for specific purposes. It can be seen where simulants are vital to sustained progress in the improvement of our defensive posture relative chemical warfare. As one can see, simulants are used in every major area of the research operation of chemical warfare agents. They are necessary in every stage of the life cycle of a system from conception through basic research, development, testing, evaluation and training.
To date, the only compound used to mimic the chemical behavior of VX is O-ethyl S-ethyl methylphosphonothiolate. However, the solubility and reactivity of this compound preclude the valid performance study of VX at varying pH levels.
It is known that each of the areas of study in testing and evaluation set their own parameters relative the experimental or operating stages. These parameters dictate what properties are essential for an effective simulant in the areas under study. In the past, experimenters had to use their individual judgement in selecting simulants and, many times, a simulator was a material which was used because it was readily available or because of prior use in another stage of the cycle. Many times, the material used for one specific purpose was not altogether satisfactory for a second specific purpose because of its properties.
There has been a long standing need in the research community of chemical defense for a catalog of compounds which might be used as simulants for specific chemical agents under specific conditions particular decomposition or decontamination. In particular, a search for a simulant of VX under decontamination studies is extremely important.